Rule The World
by Triana C
Summary: - Lima/Lemmon -Dark Darcy/Loki – Post-Thor: TDW - No hay vuelta atrás en la senda de ser un villano. Todos quieren dominar el mundo, y están obsesionados con el poder. Loki no es la excepción, el trono de Asgard no basta, quiere que los nueve reinos se postren a sus pies, ya no para impresionar a Odín, sino para compartirlo con su reina.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra. **

* * *

**Rule The World**

* * *

_Jamás es excusable ser malvado, pero hay cierto mérito en saber que uno lo es._

**Charles Baudelaire**

* * *

Un baño, era lo único que Darcy Lewis quería esa noche.

Estaba agotada y llena de tierra. Trabajar para Jane Foster se estaba convirtiendo, más que nunca, en un fastidio, más cuando la mujer la hacía conducir por el desierto, clavar extraños aparatos en la tierra y luego volver a conducir, o aun peor, esperar durante horas sin siquiera poder escuchar música en su iPod para pasar el rato, porque eso podía "interferir en sus lecturas".

Si no fuera porque desde que Jane se había asociado a S.H.I.E.L.D. le pagaban realmente bien, la habría mandando al demonio mucho tiempo atrás. ¡Demonios, ser interna significaba trabajar por créditos extras y café gratis! ¡Alaba sea S.H.I.E.L.D. y su política de pagos quincenales! Bueno, si era sincera, seguía como interna por la paga y el hecho de que Loki deseara que lo mantuviera informado de cada movimiento de Thor en la tierra. ¿Y qué mejor que trabajar con Jane para eso?

Soltó un suspiro. Ella no estaba hecha para recibir órdenes, por mínimas que fueran, pero por Loki y sus planes hacía lo que fuese necesario, incluso seguir fingiendo ser una atolondrada e inocente becaria.

Lo había conocido cuando Thor vino a la tierra. El dios de las travesuras había aparecido de la nada en el improvisado laboratorio de Nuevo México, mientras ella trataba en vano de encontrar su iPod, después de que S.H.I.E.L.D. decidiera llevarse todo el trabajo científico de Jane y más. Guardaba la secreta esperanza de que su pequeño reproductor estuviera olvidado en alguna esquina. ¡Estúpida por no andarlo trayendo seguro en su bolsillo!¡Maldición, no era millonaria, no podía comprarse otro!

Al menos estando sola podía ser meticulosa en su búsqueda sin que nadie la estuviera gritando por ser tan infantil. Erik estaba en la biblioteca y Jane simplemente había desaparecido, por lo que cuando Loki había aparecido, se había llevado un susto de muerte.

Sólo su descaro la había salvado de morir cuando la interrogó sobre cada aspecto de lo que había sucedido con Thor. Acorralada contra la pared, con el cuerpo del hombre presionando contra el suyo íntimamente, sus ojos increíblemente verdes mirando directamente dentro de los suyos, como si pudiese detectar sus mentiras. No podía más que estar excitada por la situación y sabía que Loki se había percatado del hecho, por la diversión perversa de sus gestos.

Una vez obtuvo todo lo que quería, había desaparecido, no sin antes advertirle que si decía algo, lo iba a lamentar. Por supuesto, no era tonta, y guardaba la secreta esperanza de que él volviera a visitarla, por lo que no dijo absolutamente nada.

La segunda visita había sido casi un año más tarde. Erik había desaparecido y según Jane era Loki quien lo tenía controlado. La sola mención del hombre había despertado sensaciones que creyó olvidadas. No había parado de soñar con él durante meses, con sus ojos verdes, con sus preguntas amenazantes, y sus sonrisas divertidas cuando ella contestaba desafiante… Luego de cada sueño despertaba sudorosa y excitada. Por eso cuando apareció en su departamento unas noches más tarde, pensó que estaba soñando.

–Señorita Lewis… – Había dicho caminando por el lugar como si se tratase de una visita social, y no como si estuviese empuñando un arma corto-punzante considerablemente grande en sus manos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió.

Estaba diferente a hace un año. El cabello más largo, los rasgos más endurecidos, la mirada verde más resuelta y algo violenta. Tenía un aspecto peligroso…

–¡Silencio! – Advirtió. Ella le hizo caso.– No mostraré tanta consideración como hace un año, esta vez.

Ella aguardó.

–Te he estado observando. – La apuntó con la lanza.– Sé que no eres la simple ayudante de Jane Foster. Pude verlo en nuestro primer encuentro, pero no estaba seguro, pero ahora...– Sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos.– Ansias más que una paga miserable y un departamento de tercera.

– ¿No todos los humanos deseamos eso? ¿Dinero y lujos? Es lo que da la verdadera libertad…

– ¿Y qué pasa con dominar sobre los demás? – Darcy no pudo contestar.– ¡Oh! Mi tipo de chica…

Frunció el ceño y se acercó unos pasos. Vio en la expresión facial de él que le sorprendía que se acercara mientras él la apuntaba con la lanza.

– Vi tus ambiciones, tus deseos de aplastar a todos los que se han burlado de ti alguna vez. Ambiciones infantiles, sí, pero las puedo comprender. No te gusta seguir órdenes, pero eres buena fingiendo no darte cuenta de nada, y ser inocente. Y, lo más importante, detestas a Jane Foster. – Eso la hizo levantar la vista sorprendida. Nadie lo sabía, de hecho si alguien preguntara quien era la mejor amiga de Jane, todo el mundo respondería que ella. Pero la verdad era que la detestaba. La mujer la menospreciaba a cada segundo y le ordenaba que trajera café y transcribiera notas sin siquiera darle las gracias. – Eres exactamente lo que necesito en este momento.

– ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas? – Preguntó esta vez acercándose a él.– Ya lo dijiste, no me gusta seguir órdenes.

– Pero las mías te gustarán.– Le dijo tomándola por el cuello y susurrando sobre sus labios.

Y claro que le habían gustado.

Veía a Loki seguido y cada vez que él aparecía en su departamento la tensión sexual parecía sacar chispas.

Loki jamás había conocido a una mujer que lo atrajera como ella. En Asgard no soportaba que las mujeres aceptasen estar con él porque Thor no les había tomado en cuenta y querían pasar una noche con uno de los príncipes, para luego contárselo a sus amigas. Era fácil y aburrido. Sí, el sexo no era malo, pero ¿dónde estaba el juego previo? Además, todas eran tan suaves y sumisas, a excepción de Sif, pero ella no era tampoco el tipo de mujer que lo atrajera. Siempre gruñendo, luchando y usando su armadura, era como una versión con pechos de Thor y ya tenía suficiente con un descerebrado cerca, como para invitar a Sif a compartir su cama, además, la mujer lo detestaba y el sentimiento era mutuo.

No, no había punto de comparación entre Darcy y cualquier mujer. Ella era inteligente a su manera y su lengua afilada como un cuchillo. Se divertía al oírla despotricar sobre cada cosa que Jane le hacía hacer y cuanto le molestaba la depresión de la mujer porque Thor no haya vuelto aún.

Además, la chica era capaz de contestar con insinuaciones sexuales cada segundo, y tenía un cuerpo envidiable con el que había fantaseado sin darse cuenta desde la primera vez que la vio. Sabía que los estándares de belleza de la tierra no la catalogaban como la figura ideal, pero él no le decía que no a unos pechos grandes, una cintura estrecha y unos labios carnosos.

Fue casi natural que sus planes de usarla como fuente de información se tornaran en algo más.

Un simple beso, en el que ninguno de los dos dio la por perdida la batalla de la dominación sobre el otro, y de pronto todo había cambiado.

Para Darcy ya no importaba vengarse de sus antiguos jefes y compañeros de curso que le habían hecho Bullying. Lo único que importaba era conservar a Loki para ella, mantenerlo complacido… ser su reina algún día.

El sexo lo complica todo en las relaciones humanas, pero para ellos fue la liberación de una atracción que podía ser fatal.

Darcy le dio toda la información que podía sobre Jane y sobre S.H.I.E.L.D. y Loki la usó lo mejor que pudo, para intentar afectar emocionalmente a Thor y los Vengadores, pero aún así, con un ejercito a su servicio y sus trampas mentales, falló.

La última vez que se vieron, antes de la gran derrota, Loki expandió su mente un poco. No la controló, como con Erik o los agentes que se cruzaron en su camino cuando robó el Tesseract, pero sí la ayudó a comprender mejor el manejo de la magia, como una forma de ciencia. Le dijo que así podrían estar en contacto, cuando él huyera al ver la batalla casi perdida.

Cuando vio por televisión, un par de días después, como Thor se lo llevaba a Asgard, lanzó el control contra el suelo con tal fuerza que se rompió.

Debería haberlo sabido. Los villanos nunca ganan.

Adiós a su futuro como reina.

Adiós a sus venganzas infantiles, como las llamaba Loki.

Adiós al mejor sexo de su vida.

Fueron meses de soledad en los que pasaba horas mirándose al espejo diciéndose a sí misma que todo lo que sentía por Loki no era más que el más crudo y visceral deseo carnal. Que todas sus promesas de tronos, de gobernar el mundo y esa actitud de superioridad era lo que la hacía estar tan penosamente atraída por él y triste por su ausencia.

Estuvo en ese estado hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Loki había expandido su mente, la había hecho, si bien no mágica, sí más perceptiva a fenómenos mágicos. Así es como había podido seguir la pista de los fenómenos que la convergencia, creyendo que era Loki intentando contactarla. Claro que nunca había pensado que iba a encontrarse con una fuente de poder como la del Ethear. Continuamente se imaginaba siendo ella la que tocase el poderoso elemento.

¡Pero no, tenía que ser Jane! ¡Y Jane se había ido a Asgard poco después! ¡Asgard, donde estaba Loki!

El mundo se burlaba de ella constantemente.

Darcy soltó un suspiro volviendo al presente.

Se despojó de su ropa, dejando descuidadamente en el suelo y caminó desnuda hasta el baño. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y echó sales de baño en la bañera gigante que Loki había modificado mediante magia para ella.

–Ahora es digna de mi mujer… – Había dicho, sin casi darle importancia.– Cuando reinemos juntos, tendrás más lujos…

Se metió en la bañera, y sintiéndose relajada al instante, apoyó la cabeza en la orilla y cerró los ojos.

Pensar en Loki la estaba haciendo cuestionarse cuando vendría. Sabía que estaba oculto en Asgard, bajo la apariencia de Odín, pues había fingido su propia muerte, y eso dificultaba que pudiese ocultarse de Heimdall y transportarse hasta la tierra, pero ya había pasado más de un mes desde su última visita y empezaba a pensar que ya no era importante para él, ahora que tenía un trono.

El pensamiento le dolía, aunque le costara la vida admitirlo.

Cuando Thor había dicho que Loki estaba muerto había tenido que sostenerse de la mesa pues sus rodillas flaquearon. Fue una suerte que Erik estuviese teniendo una reacción tan inapropiada, o todos habrían notado como apenas podía contener las lágrimas y la tasa en su mano temblaba sin control.

No más sonrisas ladinas. No más visitas inesperadas. No más besos demandantes. No más caricias ardientes.

No más esperanzas de que escapara de la justicia de Asgard y volviera a la tierra.

No más planes de ser los reyes de la tierra o cualquier otro mundo.

Había estado tan aliviada, cuando unos pocos días después de que Thor derrotara a Malekit y se instalara en la tierra, Loki había aparecido en su cama, asegurándole que estaba vivo y bien. Que ahora tenía un trono, pero que antes de llevarla Asgard, tenía un último plan que ejecutar.

Quería enrostrarle a todo el mundo que él podía gobernar sobre los nueve reinos. Quería que todos se inclinaran delante de él.

Esa noche cuando se desnudaron lo hicieron sin paciencia alguna, casi con fiereza. Darcy había experimentado las distintas formas que tenía Loki de poseerla, según su estado de ánimo, pero esta vez sólo había pasión pura y demandante. La marcó con sus besos y sus caricias y ella buscó hacer lo mismo con él. Y cuando estuvo dentro de ella, después de todos esos meses de separación, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Un cambio dramático en la atmósfera la sacó de sus lujuriosos pensamientos. Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, pensando que era Loki (¡al fin!), pero al alzar la vista, se encontró con la figura de un anciano vestido con ropas asgardianas. El hombre se había materializado en su pequeño baño a pesar de las medidas de seguridad que Loki había insistido en usar, lo cual la alarmó y saltó de la tina para agarrar la pistola taser que descansaba sobre la tasa del excusado.

No se podía usar una pistola taser en la ducha, pero al diablo con eso, lo más probable es que el hombre, que ahora que fijaba tenía un parche metálico en uno de sus ojos, no lo sabía.

El anciano la miró con una mueca confundida, que poco a poco se tornó en lujuria mientras observaba su desnudez.

– ¿Quién es usted? Le advierto que no tengo miedo de nada y no dudaré en matarle si se acerca un paso más.

– Soy yo, Darcy – La figura brilló brevemente en tonalidades verdes, y de pronto, ya no había rastro del anciano. En su lugar se hallaba un hombre alto, con el cabello negro brillante peinado pulcramente hacia atrás y vestido con una armadura de cuero y oro, de color verde, negro y dorado.

–¡Loki! – Darcy tiró la pistola al suelo y tendió una mano hacia él.

Loki sonrió, tomándose un tiempo para admirar el cuerpo de la mujer delante de él, antes de aceptar la mano de la chica y acercarse a ella, pateando la pistola en el proceso.

Jugó con sus labios, respirando sobre ellos, estaban tan cerca y sus alientos se mezclaban mientras rozaban sus bocas, antes de que ella, menos paciente que él, los uniera finalmente. Loki respondió al beso con fuerza, tomando el mando de la situación con facilidad. Sus manos suaves acariciaron el cuerpo mojado de la chica. La espalda, la cintura, las nalgas y luego de vuelta hacia arriba, hasta los costados de sus exuberantes pechos, antes de abrazarla contra sí. Los adornos metálicos de su armadura de cuero le arañaron su piel, pero a ella no le importó, siguió besándolo…

–¿Qué tal está ese trono? – murmuró cuando se separaron.

– Aburrido – contestó separándose de ella y mirando las pequeñas heridas que se había hecho con su ropa. Las acarició con delicadeza.– Te has hecho daño.

– Vale la pena. – Aun así hizo una mueca cuando él siguió recorriendo los rasguños.

– Pequeña humana masoquista – la reprendió.

– Puede ser… – se encogió de hombros.– Ahora… ¿por qué no te unes a mí? – Jugó con una de los tantos detalles de su armadura, y desató un par de amarras antes de besar su mandíbula y hundirse en las burbujas que poco a poco comenzaban a desaparecer.

Loki no tardó en sacarse capa a capa la aparatosa armadura. Darcy lo observó mordiéndose los labios. Verlo desnudarse era todo un espectáculo. Su piel blanca revelándose,entre todo ese cuero negro. La delgadez fibrosa de su cuerpo la calentaba como ningún hombre lo había hecho. Los músculos firmes que marcaban su abdomen, sus brazos, sus piernas…

Era perfecto…

Se unió a ella en la bañera, apoyando su espalda contra sus pechos. Darcy lo rodeó con los brazos y separó más las piernas para darle espacio suficiente. Su piel estaba un poco más helada que la suya, pero sabía que era por su verdadera naturaleza y secretamente le encantaba.

– Dime la verdad, ¿cómo es gobernar Asgard? – preguntó después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, simplemente tocándose con lentitud.

– Ver a Sif y a los tres guerreros siguiendo mis órdenes al pie de la letra es francamente divertido, sin embargo, lo sería mucho más si no tuviese que disfrazarme de Odín. – Reconoció.– Pero queda poco para eso acabe.

– Creí que estabas disfrutando tanto del poder y del trono, que te habías olvidado de mí.

– Nunca. – Prometió.– Estoy fantaseando con todo lo que te haré en esa gran silla de oro, una vez la guerra acabe.

Darcy se humedeció los labios, perdiéndose en la fantasía que Loki le estaba mostrando en su mente.

_La ropa de ambos estaba tirada, formando un camino por todo un gran salón que parecía hecho de oro, al igual que el trono donde Loki estaba sentado, con ella a horcajadas sobre él. Ambos jadeado y gimiendo, ambos moviéndose contra el otro… Y aunque él estaba completamente desnudo, ella aún llevaba parte de las etéreas ropas asgardianas, enrollada en su cintura, como si la pasión del momento no les hubiera dado tiempo de deshacerse del vestido…_

La visión hizo que jadeara. Podía imaginarse disfrutando de la situación, en todos los sentidos.

Sonrió, antes de que su mente volviera a funcionar casi con normalidad y se inclinara contra su hombro para mirar su rostro.

– ¿Qué guerra? –apoyó el mentón en su hombro y lo rodeó completamente con los brazos.

– La que seguro comenzará cuando tome el poder de los nueve reinos. Esta vez Midgard y cada reino del Yggdrasil se arrodillará ante mí.

– ¿Y yo? – hizo un puchero falso.

– Oh, cariño… haré que camines sobre pétalos de rosas, si quieres.

– Nunca se me había ocurrido, pero me gusta la idea.– Lo besó brevemente en la mejilla antes de continuar.– En realidad estoy más preocupada de que esto acabe como la última vez.

Loki se soltó de sus brazos, y se dio la vuelta. Estando frente a frente, era difícil concentrarse en la conversación y fácil perderse en la desnudez del otro.

– No será así – le aseguró con firmeza. Sus ojos verdes mostraban determinación. –Estoy reuniendo un ejército, y esta vez será mucho más fuerte.

– Eso espero… – susurró dudosa y preocupada.

– Criaturas de muchos reinos desconocidos morirán por mí. Guerreros que no tienen precedentes y que nadie se espera. Te aseguro que lucharán y vencerán.

– ¿Los estás controlando? – se acercó un poco más hacia él, ahora ella estaba entre sus piernas, de rodillas. La ironía del asunto no le pasó desapercibida.

– Es agotador, pero sí. – Acarició los labios de la muchacha con la yema de los dedos.– Con la ayuda del Tesseract todo es más fácil. Sin embargo no dejo de pensar en que todo sería más fácil si tan solo el imbécil de Thor hubiese dejado el Ethear en Asgard…

– Si tan solo el Ethear lo hubiera encontrado yo. – Lo corrigió.– Hubiera sido perfecto…

– Quizás. No sé si Thor hubiese estado tan desesperado por salvarte como con Jane. Puede decir lo que sea, pero es un egoísta cuando se trata de ella.

Darcy gruñó antes de echarse hacia atrás en la bañera, salpicando algo de agua por la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

–No olvido lo que me contó, ¿sabes?.– Lo miró con algo de resentimiento, mientras con el pie comenzaba a recorrer la pierna masculina, desde la rodilla hasta la ingle.– No importa que me digas que todo era un plan, la salvaste y sabes que la odio.

– Todo a su tiempo. Si hay algo que aprendí de lo sucedido en New York es a ser paciente y no lanzar un plan de ataque en un par de días. Tengo todo a mi favor esta vez... – se interrumpió un segundo, gimiendo cuando ella rozó su entrepierna con su pie.– Thor está distraído con Jane y tú me mantienes informado de lo que hacen. No levantas sospechas y estás segura, lejos de la sospecha de cualquiera.

– Pero es agotador.– Se quejó, pero continuó moviendo sus pies sobre los muslos del hombre. – He detestado trabajar con Jane desde el primer día. Sólo lo hice porque necesitaba los créditos extra. ¡Y odio comportarme como si fuera una tonta todo el tiempo!

– Los tontos son ellos. Es fácil leerte, si sabes qué mirar…

–Te estás demorando con tu plan. – Finalmente decidió que era suficiente de juegos y volvió a arrodillarse frente a él. Esta vez fueron sus manos las que acariciaron la piel desnuda bajo el agua. Loki la imitó, encontrando cada zona sensible rápidamente, como si su cuerpo fuera un mapa que conocía a la perfección.

– Estás ansiosa por ser la reina, pero debes confiar en mí, lo serás y te encantará – Le prometió apartando el pelo mojado de su cara y besando sus labios, mordiéndolos suavemente antes de susurrar contra ellos:– Podrás aplastar a todos los que alguna vez te han hecho sentir menos, como si se tratara de hormigas bajo tus botas.

– Me gusta eso. – Suspiró.– Pero por el momento, déjame ser impaciente y estar dudosa de que cumplas tus palabras. Eres el dios de las mentiras, después de todo.

– ¿Piensas que te estoy engañando?

– Si lo estuvieras haciendo, me vengaré. – Sus dedos alcanzaron su erección bajo el agua y lentamente comenzó a tocarlo de arriba abajo. Tortuosamente.

Sus manos eran suaves y pequeñas, pero lo rodeaban con la presión gusta. La excitación burbujeó en ambos, los gemidos bajos y los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, pero la ambos se esforzaron por concentrarse en la conversación, sin dar tregua a sus caricias lascivas.

– No tienes forma de hacerlo. Soy un dios y tú una simple mortal. – Le advirtió entrecortadamente, cerrando los ojos cuando ella acarició un punto especialmente sensible. Podía ser una mortal, pero para él era una diosa cuando hacía esas cosas…

Darcy frunció los labios y lo soltó. Loki la miró de inmediato.

– Loki me engañó… – comenzó a sollozar y aunque las lágrimas se tardaron en salir de sus ojos, estas tuvieron el efecto de hacerla ver pequeña y frágil. – Me dijo que estaba arrepentido de todo lo de ese… transformer que casi nos mata y…y de la dominación mundial, y... y... entonces… me usó para su plan. Creí que me amaba, ¡me dijo que me amaba!, pero cuando descubrí todo… fue tan violento y me controló con su magia… ¿por qué yo? ¡Fui tan estúpida y luego estaba tan asustada!

Loki no paró de sonreír durante toda su performance. Pequeña humana con arte para mentir. Eso era lo que más le atraía de ella. Había captado su naturaleza fácil de torcer hacia la oscuridad, con esas ansias de ser más que una simple asistente, desde el primer instante, pero sus habilidades para fingir ser alguien bueno e inocente, eran impresionantes.

– Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, embustera.– le ordenó.

– No soy uno de tus súbditos, Loki.

– No, no lo eres.– le dio la razón.– Serás mi reina muy pronto, pero si no continúas con lo que empezaste lo lamentarás.

– ¿Y qué si quiero lamentarlo? - Lo instó juguetonamente.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Loki la aferró con sus manos por el cuello y la atrajo para un beso furioso. Darcy olvidó todo y se dejó llevar. Volvió a acariciar su miembro duro, llevándolo hasta el borde, y dejó que él explorara su intimidad con sus dedos largos y hábiles.

Y mientras dejaba que Loki tomara el control de la situación, entrando en su cuerpo lentamente, su cerebro pudo formular sólo un pensamiento, antes de perderse en el placer…

_Oh, sí… es bueno ser malo._

* * *

***Pequeño guiño al comercial de Jaguar, al final… ¡Adoro ese comercial, es como un tráiler de una película!**

**Un Loki y una Darcy que no se acostumbra mucho en los fics Tasertrick, pero estaba escuchando una canción de Lorde "Everybody wants to rule the world" y la idea vino y no la pude sacar de mi cabeza. Francamente fue divertido jugar a pensar como una Darcy "villana", más alejada de la idea que tengo de ella y que desarrollo en mi fics "Inevitable" donde es la Darcy que todos conocemos y amamos (si quieren pueden pasar a leer ese Fics también. Actualizo seguido, así que no hay mucha espera.) **

**En fin, no aburro más… **

**Gracias por leer, espero que les gustara este pequeño OS. ¡Comenten para saber qué les pareció, además los review's me alegrarán el día! **

**Besos**

**Triana C**


End file.
